Giovanni Grimaldi
“Abusive parents have inappropriate expectations of their children, with a reversal of dependence needs. Parents treat an abused child as if the child were older than the parents. A parent often turns to the child for reassurance, nurturing, comfort, and protection and expects a loving response.” - Benjamin James Sadock Giovanni Alessio Grimaldi is the illegitimate son between Camilla Grimaldi and John Norwood, he was raised by his aunts Zoila and Hersilia whom he consider's his real mothers. Through his father he is the half-brother to Hero and twins Iris and Eris. His muse and true love is his cousin Eva Grace, the only women who he has a truly non-sexual relationship with and a relationship truly based on understanding and love. Backstory Gio was born on November 8, 2001 in Thule and was named Giovanni Alessio Grimaldi to John Norwood a married man and his mistress, a former model Camilla Grimaldi. Gio was suggested to have been an accident, as his mother, who at the time was a model, ended up impregnated at a young age by Gio's father. From a young age, he studied fashion and made dresses, along side his friend, Isabella. Gio was also molested by his aunt Laura who would also watch him occasionally as a child, he tried telling his mother but she didn't believe him but his aunts Zoila and Hersilia did and he later calls them "Mom" or "Mama" instead of his own mother. Gio's mother while trying to focus on her career often left Gio in there apartment alone from the time he could walk to being eight years old until his aunts Zoila and Hersilia took him in and gave him an actual family focus upbringing. When Gio was fifteen he met his cousin Eva for the first time after the death of her mother and at first they didn't like each other due to Eva's antisocial personality and Gio's blunt nature caused friction but when Gio discovered her sewing machine and saw her own creations, they bonded over fashion and later there own trauma's and the fact they were both Scorpios. Personality Sometimes he comes off as cocky, but he's really sweet and caring. He speaks his mind no matter what anyone thinks. He hates when women put the men they love before themselves, this comes from his mother and father's relationship. Appearance Giovanni takes after his father in appearance often called "John Jr.", by his mother and her friends but this also caused him to develop an insecurity about his appearance often dying his hair and wearing color changing contacts to look at himself in the mirror. He inherited his father's black luscious hair and sexy large brown eyes, high cheekbones, a hawk nose, and a tall and skinny frame with small muscles. Piercings * Gio has both of his ears pierced. * He also has his nipples pierced. * Gio also has a reverse Prince Albert. * He also has his left nostril pierced. Tattoos * Gio has a geometric design tattoo on his right bicep. * On his forearms he has his aunts "Zoila" and "Hersilia" in thin feminine cursive. * He has "Contra vim mortis non crescit herba in hortis", he has "Contra vim mortis non" across his shoulders and "Crescit herba in hortis" on his lower back. The whole quote means "No sage grows in the gardens against the power of death." You often seen this phrase that appears in medieval literature. The broader meaning of the maxim is, "Although you search any garden, you won't find a medical remedy against the lethal power of death". * Tattooed on his upper left arm he has a actual heart tattooed on him and is a pun on 'heart in my sleeve'. It is in perfect colors with highlights of white that makes the tattoo pop. * On his left outer forearm he has a Asphodel with a black witch moth. Also on his outer wrist he has a eye crying blood. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting * Potion Making * [[Mediumship|'Mediumship']] Individuals Powers * Elemental control over water * Telekinesis ** Telekinesis Blast can release telekinetic energy over a specific target area causing great damage, repelling targets and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. * [[Mental Manipulation|'Mental Manipulation']] ** Telepathy (limited) * Empathy Possessions * Relationships ''Giovanni Grimaldi/relationships'' Etymology * Giovanni is the Italian form of John is the English form of Iohannes, the Latin form of the Greek name Ιωαννης (Ioannes), itself derived from the Hebrew name יוֹחָנָן (Yochanan) meaning "Yahweh is gracious", from the roots יוֹ (yo) referring to the Hebrew God and חָנַן (chanan) meaning "to be gracious". The Hebrew form occurs in the Old Testament (spelled Johanan or Jehohanan in the English version), but this name owes its popularity to two New Testament characters, both highly revered saints. The first is John the Baptist, a Jewish ascetic who is considered the forerunner of Jesus. He baptized Jesus and was later executed by Herod Antipas. The second is the apostle John, who is traditionally regarded as the author of the fourth gospel and Revelation. With the apostles Peter and James (his brother), he was part of the inner circle of Jesus. * Alessio is the Italian form of Alexis is from the Greek name Αλεξις (Alexis) meaning "helper" or "defender", derived from Greek αλεξω (alexo) meaning "to defend, to help". This was the name of a 3rd-century BC Greek comic poet, and also of several saints. It is used somewhat interchangeably with the related name Αλεξιος or Alexius, borne by five Byzantine emperors. In the English-speaking world it is more commonly used as a feminine name. * Grimaldi is from the given name Grimaldo which is the Spanish and Italian form of Grimwald which is from the Germanic elements grim "mask" and wald "power, leader, ruler". Trivia * Giovanni is associated with VI (6) which is in reference to the Tarot card The Lovers alongside Rachel and Francis. He is also associated with the Knight of Cups. * He has two familiars named Newton and Reginald who are geckos. * He is bisexual. * His favorite foods are spaghetti with clams, tiramisu, and focaccia al rosmarino. * His muse is his cousin Eva. * He is strongly influenced by Greek Mythology. * His favorite movie is The Devil's Wear Prada. * Giovanni lost his ability to have children due to his previous suffering from testicular cancer. * He is associated with the Greek Daimon Philotes. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:LGBTQ+ Category:Witches Category:Cat's Eye (L'oeil de Chat) Category:Halfbloods Category:House of Grimaldi Category:Beltz School for the Arts students Category:St. Caroli students Category:Main characters Category:The Great Family